Revenge is Sweet like Bubblegum
by Adventure Show
Summary: PB still lives and she decides to kidnap Finn's and Flippy's kids.! Read as The gang tries to retrieve their kids and the kids turn the tables! Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweet like Bubblegum

**Wazz up my peeps its Adventure Show here with what you have been waiting for...RISLB! Really sorry about the wait my mom is a bitch. Anyway where we left off: PB lived? Holy Shit! Well here it is!**

(Chapter opens up to ending of HAIRE)

"Ughhh, What da fuck happened.?" PB awoke holding her head

Fliqpy, who looked for her and found her said," They foiled your 'big' plan."

PB replied," Damn! I need a new plan for revenge!"

Fliqpy looked at her and said," Just give it up-"

PB grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

" I thought you wanted the vampire?" Fliqpy asked, puzzled.

PB smiled and replied," Not anymore. I just want my one wish: The death of Finn the human and Flippy."

Fliqpy , then grabbed her and said," Then let the bear be tamed!" He said seductively.

They went back to the Candy Kingdom and had sex.

(The Hospital)

"Just push and the baby will come out." Doctors were all around Flaky and Marceline.

"AhhhHHHH!" They both screamed in agony.

Out of Marceline came a baby boy and a baby girl out of Flaky.

Finn and Flippy rushed to their sides when they heard.

"What will we name him.?" Finn asked

" I thinking...Josh, Josh Abadeer.." Marceline replied. (AN: I don't remember what we use for Finns last name, so I just used Mareclines)

"Josh is a great name." Finn said.

"Flaky, what do you think our angel should be named.?" Flippy asked Flaky.

"I'm thinking... Rachel, Rachel Flakes." Flaky Replied.

Little did they know, Rachel and Josh were bound to do great things in the future.

**Welcome back everyone. So, The kids are Rachel Flakes and Josh Abadeer the vampire prince. PB still live****s on and... she STILL wants revenge! Tune in next time for 13 years into the future. Adventure Show:Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Is Sweet Like Bubblegum

**Hey Everybody! It's Adventure Show with an all new chapter! Last time we learned the names of Flippy and Finn's kids. Now we travel 13 years into the future! So grab your popcorn and enjoy the show peeps! :)**

(At the Coffee Shop)

Finn, Flippy, and Mordecai are in a booth talking at the shop.

"It's been over for 13 years now.!" Finn says

The guys clink their cups together.

Mordecai, kind of sad says," Finn, Flippy, I'm going to have to stay here now."

"Oh, why are you being such a damn pussy?." Flippy asked

"I'm not, it's just last time I almost got killed last time and I'm also tired of everyone hitting me." Mordecai replied.

"Pussy." Flippy muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mordecai. Now hand me your bro ring." Finn told the blue jay.

Mordecai hands over his bro ring just as Marceline bursts through the door.

"Finn, Bubblegum lived." She was almost in tears.

Finn and Flippy gasp as they both yell," Holy Shit!"

"Man, I thought she was dead." Flippy yelled.

Finn just looked into the sky and yelled,"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mordecai quietly left like the pussy he was.

"Well, let's go get ready for battle." Flippy dragged Finn back to the treehouse while Marceline smiled and tugged on her face revealing herself as PB!

PB laughed and said," That was easy, now for the kids."

PB goes back to being Marceline and calls Finn.

"Honey, where are the kids.?" She asked.

"Oh, Josh is out with Rachel." Finn replied.

"Where?" PB asked.

"At Cedar Point for the weekend." Finn replied.

"Ok, Bye!" PB put down the phone and took her Marceline costume off.

"HAHAHAHA! Perfect." She then left for Cedar Point to catch Josh and Rachel.

**Welcome back Everybody! So, no more Mordecai. Sorry, it's just that this is more of a Happy Tree Friend and Adventure Time series. Remember, I don't own any of these shows. Tune in for the next chapter of... REVENGE IS SWEET LIKE BUBBLEGUM! Adventure Show: Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge is Sweet like Bubblegum

**Wazz peeps it's Adventure Show here with an all new chapter to RISLB! Last time we learned that mordecai is no longer in the group. This time we go with Josh and Rachel in cedar point! Here we gooooo! **

Josh and Rachel just got off the new GateKeeper when saw a shadowy figure.

He looked away thinking he was seeing things and continued to walk with Rachel.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, nothing... oh let's go on the dragster.!;

Josh grabbed her arm and they went and got in the dragster.

Fliqpy,secretly the ride operator told Josh and Rachel to step aside.

"Da fuck you think you doing?" Josh asked.

"Nothing much just kidnapping you!" Fliqpy took out a sack and puy Josh and Rachel in it.

Fliqpy then took out his walkie talkie and called PB on it.

"Got them my darling, now what.?" He asked.

"Being them to the Fun Fun Zone for tieing up while I go get the others." PB repli ed.

"Ok. Love you.(smooch) bye." Fliqpy hung up

"Ok. My new plan is almost ready. Just have to get Finn Flippy, Marceline and Flaky."

Bubblegum put on her costume and left for the next step in her plan.

**Welcome back my peeps. How did you like the new chapter? Recap: PB has Josh and Rachel and she is now gunning for Finn and the rest of the gang. TuneIin for the next chapter of RISLB! Adventure Show:Out**


End file.
